Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail
by Beth Black
Summary: What were James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter like when they were at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry? What about Snape? and Lily... it's all here!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Hexes  
Sirius Black, a very good looking 16 year old boy who's dark hair fell cross his eyes with a sort of easygoing and effortless manner, walked across the wet grass of the Hogwart's grounds towards his best friend James Potter. James had hazel eyes and a messy tuft of black hair that could not be tamed. James was sitting alone under a beech tree that was near the Hogwart's lake. Clutching his wand tightly in his hand, Sirius sat down next to James and leaned against the fairly large tree. "Oy, James, Remus said you'd be here." Sirius said rather lightly, looking across the lake as if waiting for a glimpse of a sea creature of some sort. James too, looked at the lake, but was not showing any sign of intrigue. "He did huh?" James said apathetically. The usually arrogant, confident voice had all but vanished from James. Sirius hesitated from talking, but then changed his mind. "Listen James, Dumbledore wouldn't expel for hexing Snivellus." Sirius spoke in an empathetic tone. James sighed. Earlier that day in the Great Hall, Severus Snape, a lanky, greasy boy who James, Sirius, and their friends despise, had tripped their friend Peter Pettigrew. In an attempt of retaliation, James had done a simple hex on Snape, or as they called him 'Snivellus'. James huffed.  
"It's not Dumbledore. It's that wicked Potions teacher, I hate Professor Khuncoctous." James mumbled, taking his wand and stabbing the soil with it. Sirius grinned. James eyed his best friend. "What now?" Sirius suddenly stood up, James followed.  
"I say we get Snivellus back, making him fall over wasn't that good of a come back." Sirius started heading back to the castle, James caught up to Sirius.  
"OK then, what do you want to do then?" James asked as he opened the Hogwart's doors with a flick of his wand. Sirius thought a while as they made there way to the Gryffindor common room. The portrait of the Fat Lady asked 'What's the password?'  
"Porskoff Play." James said as the portrait swung open. Inside the common room Remus Lupin, James and Sirius' other best friend, sat reading a book about transfiguration called 'Buzzards to blankets, practical transfiguration of hazardous animals.' Next to Remus was Peter Pettigrew, who was trying to perfect obliviating his Standard Book of Spells, level 6. James and Sirius sat across from their friends. Peter beamed with delight at the sight of James. Peter was a small, mousy looking boy with a pointed nose. And Remus was a tall, lanky, pale boy who had the huge secret of being a werewolf. Only James, Sirius, Peter, Albus Dumbledore (the school's headmaster), and Madam Pompfrey (the school nurse) knew of this. "Well, What are you planning?" James insisted. This caught the attention of Remus, who put his finger at the spot in which he had stopped reading in order to listen to what Sirius had to say. But before Sirius had time to tell them his plan, Peter spoke up.  
"Is this for tripping me today, because I am fine, really James. Sirius. I am." He spoke while fiddling with his wand.  
"This has nothing to do with you Wormtail." Sirius spat. Wormtail was Peter's nickname. Each of them had their own nicknames for when Remus transformed into a werewolf. In order to be with him, they all turned into animals. They were all illegal animagi (people who can transfigure into animals). James was a stag (Prongs), Sirius was a black dog (Padfoot), and Peter was a rat. Remus' nickname was Moony. Sirius rolled his eyes as he pulled up the sleeves of his robes. "Tonight at dinner, we put polyjuice potion in Snivellus' drink with.." Sirius thought for a moment, "Violet Parkinson's hair." He said grinning. Remus thought for a moment.  
"Mate, can't do it. It takes a month to make polyjuice potion!" Remus stated. Sirius sat down.  
"I know that Moony. I have been concocting it since October." Sirius said proud of himself.  
"How are you going to make it drinkable?" James asked. "It tastes like Berty Bott's vomit flavored jellybeans!"  
"Easy." Said Sirius." Transfigure it."  
"Into what exactly?" Remus asked. Sirius stared blankly at Remus.  
"I didn't get that far yet." Sirius said trailing off at the end. They all sat in thought as three girls walked into the common room from the girl's dormitory. It was Mikayla Rhayne, Lily Evans, and Carys McKean. The were all 6th years. James watched as Lily and her friends sat in front of the fire. James messed up his already messy hair. Lily didn't bother looking at James. James has been trying to get Lily to go out with him since their third year at Hogwart's. But she believes that James is too arrogant and vile. Lily has green eyes and beautiful bright red hair, while Mikayla has long shiny black hair and Carys has medium length brown hair which was in a messy bun. Mikayla and Carys glanced over to the group of boys. Sirius gave a slight nod to their direction. James winked and Remus waved. Peter stared blankly as he had just seen an apparition. Carys turned back to Lily and whispered something. James snapped back to reality. "How are we going to transfigure it?" Sirius shrugged slightly as he sat on the edge of the chair. "Nevermind, I don't want to deal with Severus anymore." He stated, fiddling with his wand as if he was Wormtail. James and Remus looked at Sirius as if he was a boggart and had appeared to be their worst fears. Mikayla was still eyeing the boys. Sirius looked over at the three girls out of the corner of his eye. When he saw Mikayla still looking he immediately stood up.  
"We have a star chart due tomorrow for Mannilus' class." Sirius said, Remus looked up from his book that he had started to read again.  
"We've had four days.." He stated as-a-matter-of-fact-ly. Sirius and James shot Remus a glare. Peter looked down.  
"I have mine." He spoke up. James smiled.  
"Can we see it, mate?" James asked Peter, who nodded and went up to the dormitory to get his school bag.  
"We also have a test in Potions tomorrow." Remus chimed. James and Sirius shrugged.  
"That's easy Moony."  
"We know that, we just don't like wasting our time with divination." Sirius stated.  
"Yeah, Mannilus keeps foretelling my death." James said rolling his eyes. " Everyone's going to die any ways." Sirius bit his lip while looking sideways at the three girls.  
"Oy, isn't it time for supper?" he asked as Peter came back from the dormitory. James looked at his watch and nodded.  
"We'll do the chart after dinner." James said as they filed out. The girls behind them in the great hall, they sat across from Arthur Weasley and Molly Aberson who were both 7th years. Arthur and Molly had been together since their 3rd year at Hogwart's. The order in which they sat was Carys, Lily, Mikayla, Sirius, James, Remus, then Peter. Out of nowhere food appeared on the four long tables in the great hall. The whole school dug in. Sirius looked over at the Slytherin table, trying to find Snape. The only people he could see were his cousins Bellatrix and Narcissa Black and Narcissa's boyfriend Lucius Malfoy, all were 7th years except Bellatrix, who was 6th year. James looked down the table at Lily and sighed. Remus leaned forward and looked in the same direction. Carys was turned, talking to Lily and caught a glimpse of Remus and smiled at him. Remus smiled back and continued to eat. Mikayla turned to see what Carys was smiling about. Sirius was turned around still looking for Snape.  
"Hey, Potter," Lucius Malfoy said as he appeared out of nowhere. James turned around from eating. The whole Gryffindor house noticed Malfoy's appearance and was paying close attention. Malfoy was a 6th year and belonged to the Slytherin House. "Just wishing you a bit of luck on the Quittich game Saturday," Lucius said sarcastically. Lucius played on the Slytherin Quittich team as a beater, while James was Gryffindor's seeker. James smirked as he took a sideways glance at Lily, who was paying close attention.  
"Well, thank you Malfoy, but I don't want your luck. It seems to be quite bad," James said in total confidence. Lucius glared at James. Sirius, who had begun to eat, chuckled at his best friend's comeback. Lucius noticed. "What are you laughing at, Black? You're a disgrace to your family, being in Gryffindor. No wonder your mother." Lucius' sentence was ended by Sirius bolting up from his seat and bringing his wand out, pointing it at Lucius. "Listen, Malfoy. If I were you, I'd stop right there," Sirius growled. Professor Khuncoctous, Slytherin's professor, marched toward the two boys. "Black! Malfoy! Stop this instant!" he yelled before Sirius made his blow. "Petrificus." Sirius started but Khuncoctous beat him to it. "Expelliarmus!" He spat as both Malfoy's and Sirius's wands flew out of their hands. "Both of you, to Dumbeldore! Wait outside his office for him until he is finished eating. Black, ten points from Gryffindor," Professor Khuncoctous spat as he took both of the wands to Dumbledore. Sirius glared at Malfoy, then turned to James and grinned while he mouthed, "You're off the hook!" as he walked away. James grinned as he watched Sirius leave the Great Hall with Malfoy. Mikayla turned to James. "James, what did he mean you're off the hook?" She asked. James looked at her. "None of your business Rhayne." He said as he turned to start talking to Remus as he took Sirius' half eaten chicken and moved it to his own plate. Mikayla stuck her tongue out at him. Lily giggled she took a sip of her tea.  
"Don't mind him Kay, he's just mad because he didn't get to duel with Malfoy, but he will Saturday." She whispered. James grinned as he finished Sirius' piece of chicken, he was glad he had good hearing. 


	2. Chapter one with disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Rowling's characters. This is just an adaptation of her stories about her characters. Do not sue me please! Enjoy. Chapter 1: Hexes  
Sirius Black, a very good looking 16 year old boy who's dark hair fell cross his eyes with a sort of easygoing and effortless manner, walked across the wet grass of the Hogwart's grounds towards his best friend James Potter. James had hazel eyes and a messy tuft of black hair that could not be tamed. James was sitting alone under a beech tree that was near the Hogwart's lake. Clutching his wand tightly in his hand, Sirius sat down next to James and leaned against the fairly large tree. "Oy, James, Remus said you'd be here." Sirius said rather lightly, looking across the lake as if waiting for a glimpse of a sea creature of some sort. James too, looked at the lake, but was not showing any sign of intrigue. "He did huh?" James said apathetically. The usually arrogant, confident voice had all but vanished from James. Sirius hesitated from talking, but then changed his mind. "Listen James, Dumbledore wouldn't expel for hexing Snivellus." Sirius spoke in an empathetic tone. James sighed. Earlier that day in the Great Hall, Severus Snape, a lanky, greasy boy who James, Sirius, and their friends despise, had tripped their friend Peter Pettigrew. In an attempt of retaliation, James had done a simple hex on Snape, or as they called him 'Snivellus'. James huffed.  
"It's not Dumbledore. It's that wicked Potions teacher, I hate Professor Khuncoctous." James mumbled, taking his wand and stabbing the soil with it. Sirius grinned. James eyed his best friend. "What now?" Sirius suddenly stood up, James followed.  
"I say we get Snivellus back, making him fall over wasn't that good of a come back." Sirius started heading back to the castle, James caught up to Sirius.  
"OK then, what do you want to do then?" James asked as he opened the Hogwart's doors with a flick of his wand. Sirius thought a while as they made there way to the Gryffindor common room. The portrait of the Fat Lady asked 'What's the password?'  
"Porskoff Play." James said as the portrait swung open. Inside the common room Remus Lupin, James and Sirius' other best friend, sat reading a book about transfiguration called 'Buzzards to blankets, practical transfiguration of hazardous animals.' Next to Remus was Peter Pettigrew, who was trying to perfect obliviating his Standard Book of Spells, level 6. James and Sirius sat across from their friends. Peter beamed with delight at the sight of James. Peter was a small, mousy looking boy with a pointed nose. And Remus was a tall, lanky, pale boy who had the huge secret of being a werewolf. Only James, Sirius, Peter, Albus Dumbledore (the school's headmaster), and Madam Pompfrey (the school nurse) knew of this. "Well, What are you planning?" James insisted. This caught the attention of Remus, who put his finger at the spot in which he had stopped reading in order to listen to what Sirius had to say. But before Sirius had time to tell them his plan, Peter spoke up.  
"Is this for tripping me today, because I am fine, really James. Sirius. I am." He spoke while fiddling with his wand.  
"This has nothing to do with you Wormtail." Sirius spat. Wormtail was Peter's nickname. Each of them had their own nicknames for when Remus transformed into a werewolf. In order to be with him, they all turned into animals. They were all illegal animagi (people who can transfigure into animals). James was a stag (Prongs), Sirius was a black dog (Padfoot), and Peter was a rat. Remus' nickname was Moony. Sirius rolled his eyes as he pulled up the sleeves of his robes. "Tonight at dinner, we put polyjuice potion in Snivellus' drink with.." Sirius thought for a moment, "Violet Parkinson's hair." He said grinning. Remus thought for a moment.  
"Mate, can't do it. It takes a month to make polyjuice potion!" Remus stated. Sirius sat down.  
"I know that Moony. I have been concocting it since October." Sirius said proud of himself.  
"How are you going to make it drinkable?" James asked. "It tastes like Berty Bott's vomit flavored jellybeans!"  
"Easy." Said Sirius." Transfigure it."  
"Into what exactly?" Remus asked. Sirius stared blankly at Remus.  
"I didn't get that far yet." Sirius said trailing off at the end. They all sat in thought as three girls walked into the common room from the girl's dormitory. It was Mikayla Rhayne, Lily Evans, and Carys McKean. The were all 6th years. James watched as Lily and her friends sat in front of the fire. James messed up his already messy hair. Lily didn't bother looking at James. James has been trying to get Lily to go out with him since their third year at Hogwart's. But she believes that James is too arrogant and vile. Lily has green eyes and beautiful bright red hair, while Mikayla has long shiny black hair and Carys has medium length brown hair which was in a messy bun. Mikayla and Carys glanced over to the group of boys. Sirius gave a slight nod to their direction. James winked and Remus waved. Peter stared blankly as he had just seen an apparition. Carys turned back to Lily and whispered something. James snapped back to reality. "How are we going to transfigure it?" Sirius shrugged slightly as he sat on the edge of the chair. "Nevermind, I don't want to deal with Severus anymore." He stated, fiddling with his wand as if he was Wormtail. James and Remus looked at Sirius as if he was a boggart and had appeared to be their worst fears. Mikayla was still eyeing the boys. Sirius looked over at the three girls out of the corner of his eye. When he saw Mikayla still looking he immediately stood up.  
"We have a star chart due tomorrow for Mannilus' class." Sirius said, Remus looked up from his book that he had started to read again.  
"We've had four days.." He stated as-a-matter-of-fact-ly. Sirius and James shot Remus a glare. Peter looked down.  
"I have mine." He spoke up. James smiled.  
"Can we see it, mate?" James asked Peter, who nodded and went up to the dormitory to get his school bag.  
"We also have a test in Potions tomorrow." Remus chimed. James and Sirius shrugged.  
"That's easy Moony."  
"We know that, we just don't like wasting our time with divination." Sirius stated.  
"Yeah, Mannilus keeps foretelling my death." James said rolling his eyes. " Everyone's going to die any ways." Sirius bit his lip while looking sideways at the three girls.  
"Oy, isn't it time for supper?" he asked as Peter came back from the dormitory. James looked at his watch and nodded.  
"We'll do the chart after dinner." James said as they filed out. The girls behind them in the great hall, they sat across from Arthur Weasley and Molly Aberson who were both 7th years. Arthur and Molly had been together since their 3rd year at Hogwart's. The order in which they sat was Carys, Lily, Mikayla, Sirius, James, Remus, then Peter. Out of nowhere food appeared on the four long tables in the great hall. The whole school dug in. Sirius looked over at the Slytherin table, trying to find Snape. The only people he could see were his cousins Bellatrix and Narcissa Black and Narcissa's boyfriend Lucius Malfoy, all were 7th years except Bellatrix, who was 6th year. James looked down the table at Lily and sighed. Remus leaned forward and looked in the same direction. Carys was turned, talking to Lily and caught a glimpse of Remus and smiled at him. Remus smiled back and continued to eat. Mikayla turned to see what Carys was smiling about. Sirius was turned around still looking for Snape.  
"Hey, Potter," Lucius Malfoy said as he appeared out of nowhere. James turned around from eating. The whole Gryffindor house noticed Malfoy's appearance and was paying close attention. Malfoy was a 6th year and belonged to the Slytherin House. "Just wishing you a bit of luck on the Quittich game Saturday," Lucius said sarcastically. Lucius played on the Slytherin Quittich team as a beater, while James was Gryffindor's seeker. James smirked as he took a sideways glance at Lily, who was paying close attention.  
"Well, thank you Malfoy, but I don't want your luck. It seems to be quite bad," James said in total confidence. Lucius glared at James. Sirius, who had begun to eat, chuckled at his best friend's comeback. Lucius noticed. "What are you laughing at, Black? You're a disgrace to your family, being in Gryffindor. No wonder your mother." Lucius' sentence was ended by Sirius bolting up from his seat and bringing his wand out, pointing it at Lucius. "Listen, Malfoy. If I were you, I'd stop right there," Sirius growled. Professor Khuncoctous, Slytherin's professor, marched toward the two boys. "Black! Malfoy! Stop this instant!" he yelled before Sirius made his blow. "Petrificus." Sirius started but Khuncoctous beat him to it. "Expelliarmus!" He spat as both Malfoy's and Sirius's wands flew out of their hands. "Both of you, to Dumbeldore! Wait outside his office for him until he is finished eating. Black, ten points from Gryffindor," Professor Khuncoctous spat as he took both of the wands to Dumbledore. Sirius glared at Malfoy, then turned to James and grinned while he mouthed, "You're off the hook!" as he walked away. James grinned as he watched Sirius leave the Great Hall with Malfoy. Mikayla turned to James. "James, what did he mean you're off the hook?" She asked. James looked at her. "None of your business Rhayne." He said as he turned to start talking to Remus as he took Sirius' half eaten chicken and moved it to his own plate. Mikayla stuck her tongue out at him. Lily giggled she took a sip of her tea.  
"Don't mind him Kay, he's just mad because he didn't get to duel with Malfoy, but he will Saturday." She whispered. James grinned as he finished Sirius' piece of chicken, he was glad he had good hearing. 


	3. The Marauder's map a

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and so forth. Do not sue. And do not bite my head off since you don't even know the plot yet. Thank you very much to those who have reviewed for me!  
  
Chapter 2: The Marauder's Map  
Back in the Gryffindor common room James was copying Peter's star chart as Remus and Peter studied Potions. Lily and Carys had departed to their dormitory for the night, leaving Mikayla by herself. Remus looked up and noticed Mikayla studying for potions.  
" Oy! Rhayne, want to study with worm- Peter and I? He asked. James looked up for an instant then returned to his copying. Mikayla sat down next to Remus, across from Peter and diagonal to James.  
"OK, Lupin, what is needed to make an Invigoration draught?" Mikayla asked. Remus thought. Peter sat, staring blankly at Mikayla. James suddenly ran to his dormitory. He came back with a slivery cloak and an old piece of parchment. Remus looked up at James.  
"Prongs, it's after nine. You can't." He stated. Remus was a prefect, along with Carys for Gryffindor.  
"Oh Moony, don't worry." James said as he grinned. " But I'll be fine. I can't let Padfoot take all the glory. I did hex Snivellus." James unfolded the piece of parchment and got up his wand. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He said. Mikayla blinked.  
"What's that?" She asked. James looked at her, then Remus.  
"None of your business Rhayne." He spat as he looked at the map. Mr. Filch was on the 7th floor (by Professor Flitwick's classroom) and Mrs. Norris was in the Great Hall. James looked up at his two friends. "Moony? Wormtail?" He asked. Leaving Mikayla with out an explanation. Both his friends shook their heads.  
"Potions." Peter said looking at his notes.  
"I have to patrol soon, mate." Remus said, continuing to look up what an invigoration draught was made of. James sighed and exited the common room, waiting until he was out to put on his invisibility cloak.  
"He's going to get caught." Mikayla said, worried.  
" No, he won't." Remus said as he got up and put his notes away. "He hasn't yet. I am going to patrol. Make sure everyone's in their dormitories." Remus stated as he walked towards the exit. Mikayla started to pack up her notes as well, heading in for the night.  
Chapter 2 to be continued 


	4. The Marauder's map b

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and so forth. Do not sue. And do not bite my head off since you don't even know the plot yet. Thank you very much to those who have reviewed for me!  
  
Chapter 2 part B James made his way towards Dumbledore's office, which was deep inside a secret passage. The door that led to his office was a huge stone statue of a Gargoyle.  
"Lemon drops." James said aloud. The Gargoyle turned; James walked up onto the platform as it spun slowly. It began to spin upwards, finally stopping in front of a door, Dumbledore's office. James took off the invisibility cloak and put the Marauder's map away. But before doing so he whispered "mischief managed" and the map of Hogwarts disappeared. He knocked on the office door as he turned the doorknob.  
As he walked into the office all of the faces on the portraits looked at him. He always hated when they did that. Dumbledore was leaned back in his chair, not talking while Sirius sat, staring into space. Dumbledore noticed James enter.  
"Ah, Mr. Potter. To what do we owe this pleasure?" Dumbledore asked as he folded his long fingers.  
"To see what trouble Sirius and I are in." He spoke lightly. Dumbledore nodded.  
"Take as seat James." Dumbledore said as he made a hand motion towards the seat next to his best friend. James sat as Sirius finally came back to reality, noticing James had arrived. "As you know James, Sirius no longer has a home at 12 Grimmauld Place. and the winter holiday is fast approaching.  
"I have spoken with your parents, James, and they think it would be good if Sirius spent the holiday with his best friend." James looked at Dumbledore. This past Summer Holiday Sirius had run away from his home, swearing he would never go back to his family. Unlike the rest of his family, Sirius refused to think he was any better than any halfblooded wizard. His whole family believed that the only real wizards were pure bloods, and they lived by that belief.  
"What does this have to do with Snape, Professor?" He asked, simply confused by Dumbledore's conversation.  
"Absolutely nothing James. I am not punishing you for doing a simple 'impedimenta' hex on Serevus. And as for Sirius, he clearly did not have the chance to finish his blow to Mr. Malfoy. I see no threat in house rivalry, although unity is the key." Dumbledore said smiling. "I do however, suggest to the both of you. Do not attempt to duel with each other while your professors are watching. One day they will punish you, not me." He concluded. "And as you know, tomorrow night is a full moon. I remind you that you need to get Remus' assignments for him." Sirius and James looked at each other.  
"Yes Professor." James said smiling. Since they were illegal animagi, not even Dumbledore knew that they could transform.  
"Oh and Sirius, I believe that you and Mr. Potter are doing exceptionally well in transfiguration." Dumbledore said grinning slightly. "Do you think you could help Mr. Pettigrew. I have heard from Professor Mcgonagall that he isn't doing too well. It seems as though he is behind a bit, more so than Remus." James nodded; glad he didn't say anything that had to do with animals. "Thank you, you both may leave. And James, next time, if you are coming to my office there is no need for that cloak. Its not considered sneaking around if you need to see me." Dumbledore stated, looking at the silver cloak that James was holding.  
"Yes Professor." James spoke as he and Sirius exited Dumbledore's office. * * *  
*  
*  
  
Sirius and James walked slowly back to the Gryffindor Tower. The hallways were empty, everyone else being in the their dormitories sleeping. James got out the map and whispered "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" while tapping it. The map of Hogwarts appeared. Two little dots with the names ' James Potter' and 'Sirius Black' showed up right where they were standing. Filch, the school caretaker and his cat, Mrs. Norris, were in his small office. James grinned at Sirius, who also had a smile on his face. "Still hungry Padfoot?" He asked his best friend.  
"You bet mate." HE whispered to James. The two boys covered themselves with James' invisibility cloak and made their way past the Great Hall, which was dark considering no candles were lit and it was a cloudy night so you couldn't see the moon or stars. They walked towards the Ravenclaw common room, stopping in front of a big picture of a bowl of fruit. Sirius reached his hand out and tickled the pear and a doorknob appeared. Sirius grabbed it and a door opened, leading the boys into the huge kitchen what was right below the Great Hall. Tons of house elves stopped what they were doing to see who had entered the kitchen.  
"Masters Potter and Black!" cried out a small house elf named Perriwinkle. She was dressed in a shabby pink pillowcase with ruffles, which was faded and torn. "What can Perriwinkle get for her young masters tonight?" The house elf asked.  
"Can I get the chicken from dinner, and some pumpkin juice?" Sirius asked as he pushed the hair out of his eyes. Within seconds two other house elves appeared holding a plate of freshly baked chicken and the other with a tall glass of pumpkin juice. "Thank you." Sirius spoke as he began to eat his dinner.  
"Oy, you still need to do your chart." Said James, remembering that Sirius hadn't even started his.  
"I can nick Rhayne's, she's good at Divination." He said before taking a big bite of the chicken.  
"True. Lily is better though." James said in a low voice. He let out a sigh as he ruffled his hair. "hey, are you up tp going to Hogsmeade on Sunday, victory party at Honeyduke's?" He asked as he picked up a glass of pumpkin juice for himself. Sirius nodded.  
"Of course!" Moony'll still be in Hogsmeade anyways b/c of the full moon." He said finishing off his chicken and ju8ice. James gulped down his and handed his empty glass to Perriwinkle.  
"Oy, Perriwinkle, can we get some custards to go?" James asked. Perriwinkle nodded with delight as she ran to get custards for the two masters. 


End file.
